1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved lifesaving system in an aircraft. Specifically, it forms an integral part of an airplane seat which would serve as a life preserver and an individual body raft in the event of an airplane disaster over water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, conventional commercial aircraft, flying over water, is required to carry individual "MAE Wests," (commonly referred to as vests) as well as very large rafts for passengers and crew members.
There are some obvious drawbacks to the conventional forms of life preservation being used in commercial aviation. The individual "MAE Wests" or vests are stowed in a compartment under the passenger seat. The vests must be located by the passenger, unfolded, slipped over the head and under both arms, straps must be belted and one side inflated manually by pulling a string coupled to a small valve controlling a gas flow from a cartridge. The time factor involved in performing these steps is obviously critical, particularly when the passenger is operating under a great deal of stress, panic, disorientation and possible injury. The "MAE Wests" must be serviced on a regular basis to ensure that the gas valves and cartridges are functioning properly.
The very large rafts stowed on the plane, which serve as a back-up to and in conjunction with the "MAE Wests," have proven to be very cumbersome and difficult to negotiate through the exit doors on the aircraft.
The following U.S. patents have some pertinency to the field of chairs or seats having removable pads or cushions: Nos. 1,117,528, 3,154,345, 3,337,164, 3,516,098, 3,620,570, and 3,903,554.